Ria Helwood
Summary A second year at Ark Academy. One of the most powerful students in terms of how their powers function and the number of uses they provide as well as the student council president. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Origin: Reality Library Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human Birthday: April 3rd Personality: Ria is a quiet girl who rarely interacts with others besides those whom she is close with. She has a hobby of collecting firearms and often trains her marksmanship or read a book in her free time. Height: 5'4" (162.56cm) Weight: 124lbs (56.24kg) Status: Alive Affiliations: Ark Academy Previous Affiliations: N/A Combat Statistics Tier: 10-A physically, 9-C while equipped, far higher with Density Manipulation. At least Low 1-C with Quantum Force Powers and Abilities: Acausality (Type 1; unaffected by her distorted space-time), Density Manipulation (Is able to increase the density of weapons to strike harder with the increased mass or decrease density to lift large/heavy objects), Fate Manipulation (She is able to change history by altering the past), Firearm Mastery (She trains several hours with handguns at school and during her free time), Gravity Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Can manipulate time and matter in a quantum multiverse in which universes are lined up on a 5D axis), Matter Manipulation (Quantum level), Pseudo-Omnipresence, Quantum Teleportation (Able to appear in multiple locations and multiple points in time simultaneously with Quantum Force. This can be regarded as a form of pseudo-omnipresence), Space-Time Manipulation (She can create a large area where space and time is distorted), Time Travel via Quantum Force Attack Potency: Athlete level physically, Street level while equipped, far higher with Density Manipulation. At least Low Complex Multiverse level with Quantum Force (She can affect time and matter on a scale where a universe has a timeline that diverges into countless possiblities and outcomes) Speed: Athletic Human, Immeasurable with Quantum Force (She is able to occupy multiple locations and multiple points in time as a sort of "pseudo-omnipresence", and it's also been stated she can move faster than time itself while standing inside her distorted space-time) Lifting Strength: Above Average Human (Although she's trained in physical activity, she is not really a physical fighter; so she doesn't her hone her lifting capabilities often, but she is able to change the density of objects to help with this weakness) Striking Strength: Athlete Class '''(She is able to knock average people unconscious pretty easily), at least '''Low Complex Multiversal in distorted space-time (Ripped apart a timeline with her bare hands, which caused the universe to collapse and caused every possible outcome after to have their existence ceased as the branch of possibilities was cut off) Durability: Street level (Took blows that would even knock out highly trained martial artists) Stamina: Athletic (Students run 20 miles a day without break as a physical grade, and are graded accordingly to the distance the covered before stopping to rest or give up) Range: Standard Melee Range, Hundreds of meters with equipment. At least Low Complex Multiversal level with Quantum Force (Manipulated time and matter and time across a quantum multiverse) Intelligence: Genius (An avid reader of 60 books a year and at the top of her class) Standard Equipment: 9mm pistol and a sword Notable Techniques/Attacks: * Quantum Force: Ria's special ability. Allows her to manipulate the forces of quantum mechanics, which gives her a variety of uses. Some of these abilities include: distorting space-time, being able to appear in several locations and points in time at once, manipulating gravity and mass, and affecting time and matter across a universe in which the timeline diverges into countless possiblities and outcomes. * Density Manipulation: By changing the density of weapons, she can strike far harder than she could normally, she can multiply or divide density by 100. Weaknesses: * She is a glass cannon in a sense, as her Durability doesn't increase inside her distorted space-time. * Those who are not bound by space-time are immune to her distorted space-time, leaving her wide open to their attacks. Notes: * Physical blows dealt by her in distorted space-time would count as strikes at relativistic speeds; 299,792,458 m/s. However, her actual movements are faster than time itself as time is halted. * In her distorted space-time, her physical attacks reaches energy worth over 1.074 teratons of TNT (Small Country level), she is able to do this by increasing the density of her weapon by 100x while striking at relativistic speeds. * She can only manipulate density of things she touches Feats: * Pulverized a brick wall with a punch. * Sliced through a foot of solid high-carbon steel with a single slice with her sword. (~.015 tons of TNT) Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Space-Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Quantum Manipulation Category:Space Users Category:Humans Category:Acausal Characters Category:Acausality Users Category:Density Users Category:Fate Users Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Category:Gravity Users Category:Matter Users Category:Omnipresent Category:Glass Cannons Category:Glass Cannon Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Swords